The star that fell
by Caitlin141414
Summary: A bunch of Clexa oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary-** **Clarke introduces her new girlfriend, Lexa, to her friends for the first time. Clexa, with side Linctavia and Raven/Anya. Modern Au. One shot.**

* * *

Clarke stopped the car outside of the cafe, Arkadia. She looked at her girlfriend who wasn't even showing signs of being even a little bit nervous whilst Clarke felt like she was sweating buckets. "Okay, we don't need to go in there. We could just go right now." Clarke told her girlfriend who laughed. "Don't laugh at me, Lexa!" The blonde wined and pushed her girlfriend's shoulder.

Lexa sobered and turned to Clarke. "Why are you so worried about me meeting your friends? Are you embarrassed of me?"

Clarke shook her head. "No! Definitely not!" Clarke told Lexa quickly then looked Lexa up and down slightly. "How the hell could I be embarrassed of you? One, you're hotter than the sun and two, you're great in bed."

Lexa chuckled. "I knew you were only into me because of my body."

Clarke pecked Lexa's lips leaning over to the passenger seat. "You're a dork." She whispered with a smile. She moved back to her seat. "I'm actually embarrassed of them. I'm scared they'll scare you off and I really don't want that to happen because I really really like you."

Lexa brought their lips together again. She mumbled against Clarke's lips. "You're too special for me to scared off by your friends." Clarke pulled Lexa closer by the girl's neck. She felt like moving from her seat and straddling Lexa's waist but they were outside of a cafe in broad daylight. They were about to get arrested for public indecency. Now making out with Lexa wasn't a crime, so Clarke swiped her tongue against her girlfriend's bottom lip. Lexa opened her mouth for Clarke's tongue to enter. _Fuck it, I'm doing her in this car right now._ Clarke thought.

However their make out session was interrupted by a loud bang on the roof of her car. Then Octavia's voice could be heard. "Griffin, Woods, get your asses out of this car right now." She said, Octavia was the only one of Clarke's friends who knew Lexa personally. Octavia was dating Lexa's brother, Lincoln. She had actually been the one who introduced them 3 months ago.

Clarke detached their lips. She ran her palm down Lexa's cheek keeping eye contact. She saw that Lexa's emerald green eyes were darker than normal from lust. Clarke was pretty sure her's were the same. "We'll continue this later." She promised pecking Lexa's lips one more time.

"We better." Lexa said as she saw Clarke leave the car. She quickly followed.

They saw Octavia and Lincoln took there. She walked over to them and next to Clarke who quickly intertwined their fingers. Their eyes contacted and they shared a small smile. Their contact was broken when they heard Octavia fake gag. "Can you two stop being so sickeningly cute for a moment?" Octavia asked and Lincoln rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, O." Clarke said with a smirk.

Octavia then gasped. "We still haven't gone on that double date which," she then pointed at Lexa "you promised me."

Clarke whipped around looking at her girlfriend raising an eyebrow. "She got me drunk at Lincoln's birthday party two weeks ago and you know how I am when I'm drunk." Lexa explained to Clarke.

"You're an adorable drunk." Clarke stated, remembering how Lexa was a serious cuddlier when she was drunk and would say the cutest things.

Lincoln smirked "Hey Lex, remember when you and Anya decided to have a fight over a pillow when you were both drunk."

"Fuck off, Lincoln." Lexa told her brother with a smirk. She looked at her girlfriend who was looking at her like she was crazy. "It was a really comfortable pillow and I did win." Lexa muttered.

Clarke giggled and pecked her girlfriend's lips. "Such a dork." Clarke said after she removed her lips from Lexa's. Octavia gagged again. "Octavia, go away."

Octavia laughed. "Love you too, Clarke."

Clarke rolled her eyes at the younger girl. "Let's go in." Clarke said as she gripped her girlfriend's hand even more. Octavia and Lincoln lead the way into the cafe. As Clarke and Lexa were about to walk in she pulled Lexa back slightly. "We could still make a run for it." She stated and Lexa laughed.

Lexa kissed Clarke's forehead. "I'm starting to think we're about to work into a lion's den, not a cafe."

"We are." Clarke stated and Lexa laughed again.

Clarke walked into the cafe with Lexa next to her. She saw that all of her friends were already there; Raven, Bellamy, Jasper, Monty were already sat down and Octavia and Lincoln were sitting down. Raven was the first to notice the couple, she jumped out of her seat. She walked over to them with a smirk. "Hey, I'm Raven Reyes. I'm Clarke's best-est best friend in the whole wide world."

"Lexa Woods." Lexa told Raven.

"I know." Raven said before leaning closer to Lexa. "Clarke Facebook stalked you for a whole day." She whispered with a smirk.

Clarke gave Raven a glare. Lexa raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend. "Shut the hell up." Clarke snapped at Raven before quickly turning to Lexa. "I didn't Facebook stalk you." Clarke insisted, she was so lying. When she was trying to find a way to ask Lexa out on a date, she was trying to find out if they had any common interests for a date idea or conversation starts.

Lexa could tell that Clarke was lying. "Sure, you didn't." She responded with a smirk.

Raven was laughing. Clarke glared at her girlfriend. "You're so not getting anything tonight." She told Lexa who smirked even wider. Raven made a noise like 'ooooh'

"We'll see." Lexa responded quickly.

Clarke rolled her eyes and kissed Lexa's cheek. The three of them sat down. Clarke motioned to the people sat at the table, she first pointed to two boys, one with brown eyes, pale skin and thick dark brown hair also sporting a pair of goggles, and the other who was of Asian descent and straight black hair. "Lexa meet Jasper Jordan and Monty Green."

Then she pointed at a man who looked about 23 with thick dark brown hair and brown eyes, along with olive skin. "That's Bellamy Blake, Octavia's big brother." She motioned to Raven, Octavia and Lincoln. "You've met Raven, Octavia and of course you know you're own brother." She then turned to her friends. "Guys meet Lexa Woods, my girlfriend."

Monty and Jasper lent on his forearms. "Clarke said you're a lawyer and here's a question is it illegal to create our own moonshine?" Monty asked and Lexa chuckled.

"Training to be a lawyer," Lexa corrected quickly then answered his question "it depends on how much alcohol concentration and if you're selling it or not."

Lincoln smirked again. "Lexa only knows that because her and Anya-"

"Fuck off, Lincoln." Lexa told her brother cutting him off from telling another embarrassing story about her in her teenage years. She hated him sometimes. Lincoln laughed and threw a wink at her.

Jasper looked at Clarke. "This one's a keeper." Monty nodded in agreement.

Bellamy then got into big brother mode. Clarke was like a little sister to him. "You ever hurt her and I'll hurt you."

"Bellamy!" Clarke snapped.

"It's fine, Clarke." Lexa told Clarke with a reassuring smile. "Anyway I already got a very threatening speech from your mom." Lexa added, she would never admit this out loud but she was slightly (very) scared of Abby Griffin.

"Wait aren't you meant to introduce your girlfriend to your friends before your mom?" Raven asked.

Clarke nodded. "Normally yes but my friends are embarrassing, definitely the one that rhymes with haven."

Raven dramatically inhaled. "I am not embarrassing, Griffin. When have I ever tried to embarrass you?" Raven asked.

"You are kidding me? You just told my girlfriend that I Facebook stalked her when I totally didn't." Clarke retorted and everyone laughed. Clarke smacked her girlfriend's arm who was laughing. Lexa quickly stopped laughing.

Lincoln smirked. "Don't worry, Clarke. Lexa did the exact same thing." He told her causing everyone to laugh harder.

"I'm going to give you 5 seconds to run, Lincoln." Lexa told him, she was only half-joking. She turned to Clarke. "I didn't." She told the girl who laughed at Lexa's obvious lie. She kissed Lexa's cheek.

Octavia gagged. "Go away, Octavia."

* * *

Clarke and Lexa walked out of the cafe, it was cold so Lexa had handed Clarke her jacket. They were walking to Octavia and Raven's apartment which was only a few blocks away. Clarke and Lexa were also staying over since they were planning on drinking once they got back to the apartment. Bellamy, Monty and Jasper had gone home. Octavia had again gagged at how cute they were being. Raven had responded with "That ladies and gentleman is how to get laid." Everyone laughed and Clarke shrugged.

She kissed Lexa quickly on the mouth. "Thank you." Then she put her lips to Lexa's ear. "Raven's right, this is how to get into my pants."

"Noted." Lexa wrapped her arm around Clarke's shoulders pulling the girl closer.

Raven turned to Lexa. "So, do you have any friends who are as beautiful as you which are single?" Raven asked her with a smirk. Clarke glared at Raven for calling her girlfriend beautiful. "Woah, no need, Clarke. I'm not hitting on your girl."

"You are Anya's type." Lexa stated and Lincoln nodded in agreement.

"Who's this Anya?" Lexa pulled out her phone from her back pocket. She showed Raven a picture of her best friend. "Holy cheekbones." Raven said with her eyes wide. She looked at Lexa. "Can you pleeeeeaaaassseeee set me up with her?"

Clarke turned to Raven. "Lex, you don't have to set up your best friend with mine."

"It might make Anya less angry because she'll be finally getting laid." Lincoln joked with a smirk. Lexa laughed at how true it was.

"Also we could go on triple dates." Octavia told the group.

"Please, Lexa. I'm the best friend of your future wife, you need me to like you." Raven told Lexa. Lexa laughed whilst Clarke looked mortified. Lexa kissed Clarke's forehead softly. It may have been only a few months but she already knew Clarke was the one.

They then opened the door to the apartment building. "Do you want me to invite her over?" Lexa asked Raven who gasped and nodded a lot. Lexa typed a quick text to Anya which read

 _ **Commander Heart eyes-**_

 _Hey, Octavia and her roommate, Raven, are having a thing at their apartment. Me, Lincoln and Clarke are already there. Wanna come?_

Anya quickly responded as normal.

 ** _Warrior Princess-_**

 _Is there going to be alcohol?_

 ** _Commander heart eyes-_**

 _Yes, plus Raven's your type._

 ** _Warrior Princess-_**

 _Be there in 5_

Lexa put her phone back into her pocket after giving Anya the address. "Anya's in."

* * *

Raven opened the door after there was a knock on the door. She saw a women with dark blonde hair and black roots, she had hazel, almond-shaped eyes and very defined cheekbones. "Hi and I'm Raven but you can call me yours." Raven may or may not be drunk.

"You'll have to try harder than that." Anya said with an amused look on her face.

Raven smirked. "Challenge accepted but my the end of the night you will be mine, cheekbones."

"We'll see." Anya told the girl then walked past Anya.

Raven watched her walk over with a smirk. She then muttered "Oh, we will."

Anya was engulfed by a bear hug as soon as she entered the living room. She looked at her attacker to see Lincoln. "Lincoln, take your hands off me now." Anya threatened with a smirk. Lincoln did let Anya go. She saw that Lexa was full on making out with Clarke, the blonde on top of her best friend. "I always knew you were a bottom, Lex." Anya taunted with a smirk.

The two girl's kiss broke. Lexa sat up with Clarke still sat on her lap. "Bitch." Lexa responded with a smirk. Anya shrugged, it was kinda true.

Raven came up to Anya with a drink. "What's that?"

"Love potion." Raven cheekily responded and Anya took it rolling her eyes.

Clarke turned to her best friend and swung her legs to the ground. Lexa pouted at the missing contact. Clarke tilted Lexa's face and placed a kiss to the girl's lips. She then pulled her girlfriend up. Octavia turned to the group. "So are we gonna get shitfaced?"

* * *

Clarke woke up, lay with her arm around Lexa's waist. She realized that she was naked and so was Lexa, she wasn't surprised. Clarke kissed her girlfriend's collarbone lightly. Lexa slowly woke up and smiled sleepily down at the blonde. "What happened after Anya came? It's all fuzzy."

"Hmm, you and Octavia got into a drinking contest to see who and I quote 'who had the best Woods sibling'. Then it's all blank."

Clarke nodded remembering. She kissed Lexa quickly. "I have the best Woods."

"We should probably get up." Lexa said hearing a clang of something dropping to the floor from the kitchen and a clear 'shit' from Octavia.

Clarke nodded again. "We should but I want to do something else first." Clarke then rolled on top of her girlfriend and brought their lips together. Lexa was fine not getting up for a while.

It took them another 20 minutes to get out of bed and dressed. They walked into the kitchen to see Lincoln with his head on the table, clearly hung over. Octavia had the remains of a broken plate in a bag. Anya and Raven however were in sight. Lexa sorta remembered Anya still being here when she had been dragging into the bedroom by a very horny Clarke. "I fucking hate you, Clarke." Octavia responded also remembering the drinking contest.

"Should've just admitted that I have the best Woods sibling." Clarke responded and kissed Lexa's lips quickly. Clarke grabbed two cups of coffee quickly and passed the second to Lexa who muttered thank you.

Octavia sat down next to her boyfriend. "Where's Rave and Anya?" Octavia asked the three other people in the room.

"I remember them sneaking off last night." Lincoln told the 3 of them.

As if on cue Anya and Raven came into view. "Have fun?" Octavia teased looking towards the pair.

"None of your business, O." Raven answered with a giant smirk.

Clarke put her head on Lexa's shoulder. "I think my friends like you."

"Now all we have to do is meet mine." Lexa whispered with a chuckle.

"No, your friends are scary. Indra already wants to kill me and you called her one of the nicer ones." Clarke whispered back referring to the time Indra, Lexa's next door neighbor, had almost killed her with a glare for making a joke about something.

Lexa laughed and pressed a kiss to Clarke's forehead. "Don't worry, I like you too much to let them kill you."

* * *

 **Any suggests for the next one. AU or cannon doesn't matter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary-** **Clarke and Lexa's son, Aden, gets into a fight at school and gets send home for it. Lexa isn't really as annoyed at Aden as Clarke is when she finds out about the fight which their son was involved in. Clexa family. Complete Fluff. Modern day AU.**

* * *

Lexa had gotten in from work after getting a text from Clarke to get home as soon as possible. Lexa had quickly jumped into the car to drove home, she was pretty sure she'd gotten about 5 speeding tickets. Clarke normally never told her to come home early when she was at work unless it was an emergency. She was worried that something had happened to Aden, their 14 year old son.

Lexa opened the door to their home and called "Clarke!" as she closed the door behind herself. Clarke appeared in front of her. Clarke kissed Lexa's cheek to Lexa's surprise. She ran her hands down Clarke's arms and checked to see if the women she loved wasn't hurt. "What's wrong?" Lexa asked her wife after not finding anything wrong on the surface.

Clarke turned her body so she was facing the"Aden, why don't you come here and tell your mother what's wrong?" The blonde called towards their son.

"Why's Aden home?" Lexa asked confused as to why their son wasn't in school.

"I'm good, mom. You can do it." Aden called back and his parents could practically hear the smirk on his lips.

Clarke stormed back into the living room to his her son sat on the couch, on his phone. Clarke took the phone away quickly. Lexa walked into the living room to see her room sat on the couch. He had a black eye and a busted lip. "What the fu-"

"Lexa!" Clarke cut off her wife before Lexa could swear. Lexa rolled her eyes, she was pretty sure that Aden would've heard swear words by now. Aden snickered but stopped when Clarke gave him _the_ look. "Our son got into a fight at school." Clarke stated crossing her arms.

"Did you win?" Lexa asked not thinking about what was coming out of her mouth. Aden nodded. Clarke gave them _the_ look. "Aden, violence is never the answer" Aden nodded and Clarke gave Lexa a look of thanks. However Lexa continued "unless they deserve it then knock him out." Aden began barking with laughter and Clarke groaned loudly.

"You two are as bad as each other." She told them both and walked upstairs. Lexa could hear the slam of the bedroom door.

Lexa shook her head. She sat next to her son, she put her arm around his shoulders. "Aden, I am serious. I'm just getting back at your mom for making me panic before. Fighting at school is bad."

"Oh come on, you always got into fights when you were younger. Aunt Anya tells me about it all the time." He complained crossing his arms.

Lexa nodded. "Yeah and I was a little shit at your age. You don't want to be like me when I was your age, Aden." Lexa told him with a sigh. "You're a good kid, Aden. Why did you get into a fight?"

"The guy was being douche to two little kids, I had to put a stop to it." Aden explained. "I couldn't tell mom because she'd freak out and demand that he get expelled causing too much drama, he still learnt his lesson."

Lexa nodded, she placed a kiss to the top of Aden's head. Lexa then remember her very angry wife was upstairs. "How are we gonna make it up to your mom? She's sorta angry with us."

Aden smirked. "We cook her dinner."

"We'd burn the house down." Lexa told him, they both weren't the best cooks.

Aden laughed. "We go get takeout and act like we cooked it."

Lexa ruffled Aden's hair. "You've been spending too much time with Aunt Octavia and Aunt Raven."

* * *

Lexa slowly opened the door to her and Clarke's bedroom. Once she came into sight a pillow was lazily thrown at her. Lexa caught it, she kicked the door closed. She smiled at Clarke who was lay on their bed with a pout. Lexa dived onto the bed and wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist. She pressed a kiss to Clarke's pouting lips. "I'm still mad at you." Clarke stated and Lexa chuckled.

"I know." She started to place soft kisses all over Clarke's face.

The pout left Clarke's face and she began to giggle. "Lex, stop it. I'm trying to stay mad here." Clarke wined but Lexa didn't stop. She placed a final kiss to Clarke's lips. The blonde was now smiling. "I love you, Lexa Griffin-Woods."

"I love you too, Clarke Griffin-Woods." Lexa replied with a smile. "Still mad at me?"

"No, you're too cute to stay mad at." She pecked Lexa's lips.

Lexa smiled even wider. "Aden and I made an 'We're so sorry dinner which actually isn't a dinner which we made because we'd burn down the house'."

Clarke giggled. "You're such a dork, Lex."

"I'm your dork."

Clarke and Lexa, hand-in-hand, walked down the stairs to see Aden with a grin on his face. Clarke pressed a kiss to Aden's forehead, telling him that she wasn't angry. She couldn't stay angry at either of them. She loved them too damn much to be able to stay angry at them. She saw Chinese takeout on the table. "Your favorite." Aden told her with a smile.

"Is this your way of saying sorry?" Clarke asked Aden who quickly looked at Lexa who was smirking.

"Yeah."

"You've been spending too much time with Aunt Octavia and Aunt Raven." Clarke stated sitting down. Both Aden and Lexa bursted out in laughter. "What?" Clarke asked confused.

Lexa kissed Clarke's cheek. "I said the exact same thing when Aden suggested the idea."

Clarke laughed. "We're turning into one of those married couples who are basically the same person." Clarke joked and Lexa pulled their lips together.

Aden gagged. "Moms! Please stop! I'm going to throw up!" He said covering his eyes.

Clarke and Lexa shared a look of pure love before turning to their son. "Aden, sweetie. Don't be so dramatic." Clarke said dramatically.

"You did walk in on Aunt Anya and Raven." Lexa stated and Aden cringed.

He shook his head getting the image of his naked aunts in a heated session. "I no longer want food." He stated causing his parents to laugh.

"More for us then." Lexa said looking at Clarke. They shared a smile of complete happiness and love. They were so happy that they found each other and were able to make this little family of their own.

* * *

 **This was just a ball of complete fluff. I hope you enjoyed. Any suggestions of a new one-shot tell me and I will see if I want to do it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary-** **Clarke and Lexa enjoy a day alone. Clexa. Fluff, fluff and more fluff.**

* * *

These were the days Clarke loved, the ones where it was just her and Lexa. The ones where they didn't have to worry about anything outside of the walls of their shared room. The ones were they were just Clarke and Lexa, not Wanheda and Heda. The ones where she could just relax. It was one of those days today. They were at peace, it took a while for them to rid Pike of the chancellorship, get Skaikru as the 13th clan without resistance from both the Skaikru and the clans of the Coalition, defeat ALIE, bring complete peace.

It took a while for Clarke to fully trust Lexa again. It was during their time in the City of Light. Afterwards they started becoming close again. Clarke was the first to kiss Lexa who hadn't want to push Clarke too far. They admitted their feelings for each other, later their love. Their relationship after that had been strong. Outside they were leaders but inside they were two women in love. Clarke and Lexa even after 7 months, still feel deeper and deeper in love with each other every day.

"Don't move." Clarke wined looking at Lexa who rolled her eyes. She had her bottom lip out. Lexa stayed still. Clarke had her bottom lip between her teeth as she looked down at her drawing. "Almost done." Clarke muttered more to herself then to Lexa. Clarke put the final touches to her drawing of the Commander. "Done." Clarke said triumphantly.

Lexa stood up and walked over to Clarke. She placed a kiss to the side of Clarke's head as she leant over Clarke's shoulder to look at the drawing. Her arms were over Clarke's. "What you think?"

"It is almost beautiful as you, _ai hodnes_." Clarke couldn't help the blush take over her cheeks. "Your talent always amazes me." Lexa added.

Clarke turned to look at Lexa. "I have a good muse." Lexa smiled, Clarke loved that. Lexa smiling, not afraid to feel, not afraid to be seen as weak. She leant up and kissed Lexa. It was an awkward angle. Lexa quickly fixed that by grabbed Clarke's legs with one hand, the other around her waist and lifting her bridal fashion. Clarke squealed loudly. "Lex, put me down."

Lexa chuckled. "I can't do that, Clarke."

" _Beja, Leska_." Clarke knew how Lexa loved when she spoke Trigedasleng. When Lexa first found out that Clarke was fluent, it had been after one their intense love making sessions.

 _Lexa lay with her arm wrapped around Clarke's waist. The blonde looked up at Lexa and smiled. Lexa quickly smiled back and pecked her lips. "Ai hod in yu (I love you)." Clarke whispered._

 _"Who's been teaching you Trigedasleng?" Lexa asked as she began tracing patterns on Clarke's bare hip._

 _"I mostly learnt myself during my time living in the woods. I've been fluent ever since." Lexa thought back to all the times she had said something embarrassing under her breathe and thought Clarke had no idea what she was talking about. Lexa had called herself an idiot in Trigedasleng before when she said something which came out wrong when she was trying to explain something to Clarke. "And yes Lexa, you are an idiot." Lexa's eyes widened in shock. Clarke smiled softly as she continued "But you're my idiot."_

Clarke's smile widened at the memory. Lexa placed Clarke down on their bed. The brunette lay next to her girlfriend. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's waist and rested her head on Lexa's chest. Lexa's arm wrapped around her shoulders. They lay like this for a while, not speaking just enjoying the raise and fall of each other's chests. The comforting silence.

Lexa looked down at Clarke. She knew Clarke was the one since walked into her tent. The way she rose to her challenge of a greeting. Most people would've shown signs of fear. She could tell Clarke's spirit was strong, the blonde had continued to strength that view. Lexa could see herself spending the rest of her life with Clarke, she wanted Clarke to be her's forever and her be Clarke's forever. "Clarke?"

"Hmm?" Clarke responded.

"What do you think of being in an union with me?" Lexa asked trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice, she horribly failed.

Clarke looked up to meet Lexa's gaze. "Are you asking me to marry you?" Clarke asked with a smile tucking at the corner of her lips.

Lexa nodded. "Yes, I am. You make me happy and I want you to be mine forever and I want to be yours forever. I love you with all of my heart. I know, in Skaikru culture you don't get married until you are much older but down here lives are short and I don't want to go another day without you as my wife and you don't have to say because it's your own choice and I respect you enough to not force you into anything, not that I would ever force anyone to marry me because that's wrong and-" Lexa's nervous ramble was cut off my Clarke's soft lips on her's.

Clarke grinned into the kiss. She rested her forehead against Lexa's. She broke the kiss. "Ask me again." Clarke commanded and Lexa took a deep breathe.

"Klark kom Skaikru, will you marry me?"

"Yes, 100 percent yes." Clarke answered immediately. Lexa grinned and kissed Clarke again. "I love you so much." Clarke mumbled against Lexa's lips. Then the blonde deepened the kiss.

"Ai hod in yu." Lexa told Clarke. Lexa then pecked Clarke's lips again. " _Hodnes ste nou kwelnes. Hodnes ste yuj. Yu laik ain en ai laik yu_. (Love is not weakness. Love is strength. You are mine and I am yours)." Lexa confessed, this caused Clarke's heart to swell.

Clarke swung her legs so she was straddling. " _Yu laik ain en ai laik yu_ (You are mine and I am yours)." Clarke repeated and kissed Lexa again. This time the kiss was rough and full of passion. Both girls knew they wouldn't be sleeping tonight.

* * *

 **If the Trigedasleng is completely accurate, I'm sorry. I think most of it is good but I don't know. Any thoughts or ideas for a new one shot just tell me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary- "You're the one who left me to join them!" **

**"I joined them for us!"**

* * *

Lexa nor Clarke knew how they got here. Once they had loved each other with everything they had, maybe under all the pain they still did. Of course, neither were surprised. They were enemies. Clarke's blade pressed into Lexa's throat. Clarke knew she had to kill her but with Lexa's eyes not leaving hers. With them boring into her's. They were cold, hard, unforgiving. Clarke had saw those green eyes flicker with all too many emotions. "You know, I did love you." Lexa told her, Clarke didn't know if it was last ditch effort for her life or if Lexa was being sincere.

Clarke looked down to the blade as it drew the first droplets of blood, it trickled down Lexa's neck slowly. "Is that meant to be an apology?"

"No, just thought you should know."

"I hate you." Clarke snapped and Lexa chuckled. Clarke couldn't believe it, she fucking chuckled. Clarke pressed the knife harder into Lexa's neck.

"You are filled with hate but that is what _your friends_ do to people." There was disgust when Lexa said 'your friends'. "and you wonder why I never joined you."

"I wish I never met you." Clarke snapped and thought back to their first meeting.

 _It had been late when Clarke saw someone fall through the castle walls and into the river left of it. She looked around to see no one was around her. She dived into the water without even thinking. It was cold, almost painfully cold. She grabbed the person, who turned out to be a women. Blood was tinting the water around her. Clarke quickly dragged them both out._

 _When she lay the women on the bank of the water she finally saw how beautiful she was. Her skin was flawless, slightly pale from blood loss. Her brown hair was pulled back in a layer of braids. Her lips were full. She then saw the large arrow sticking out just below the women's left ribcage. "Can you hear me?" Clarke asked the women who groaned loudly. "Oh, thank God."_

 _The women opened her eyes to see a young, blonde women looking down at her. She was a little taken back by the women's beauty. Her attention was taken by the women's eyes. They were the bluest she had ever seen, like the sky. "Are you okay?" The women asked her. This was the first time Lexa looked around her surroundings. She saw she was also soaking wet and had an arrow in her._

 _Lexa sat up without answering. She put two hands on the shaft of the arrow and snapped it so it couldn't get in the way. She'd need to get that out before heading back to complete her task. She couldn't believe she failed, she never failed. The blonde women looked like she slightly shocked. "Okay, so you might be in shock but so we probably need to get you inside-"_

 _"I'm fine." Lexa answered quickly._

 _"Really? You just feel from a the castle with an arrow below into a river. Where I had to save your life. You don't seem fine." Clarke responded crossing her arms._

 _Lexa smirked slightly. "I've done worse."_

 _"You know, people usually say thank you when someone saved their life."_ _Lexa then stood up, it went hurt. Like really hurt. Clarke was up in a minute with her arm around Lexa's waist who was about to fall over. "Come on, my home is near here." It took a while for them to reach Clarke's home. Lexa kept trying to say she was fine and Clarke would leave but the blonde just ignored her._

 _The entered it and Clarke put Lexa down on one of the chairs. "Don't move." She ordered and grabbed a bandage, a knife, a bowl of water and a cloth. Lexa raised an eyebrow at her. "My mother is a doctor." Lexa nodded and allowed Clarke to start tending to the arrow in her. "I'm Clarke by the way."_

 _Lexa looked down to meet Clarke's gaze. "Lexa and thank you for saving my life."_

 _Clarke smirked. "You're very much welcome, Lexa." Lexa chuckled. Clarke removed the material around where the arrow was. The women's very toned abdomen was covered in scars, some seemed old and others seemed fresh. It made Clarke wonder how this happened. She looked up at the arrow, she ran the wet cloth of the area around it. Lexa hated to admit it but she enjoy Clarke's touch. It was comforting, her hands were soft. After all of the blood and grime was gone. "I'm going to have to cut the arrow out." Lexa quickly nodded and gritted her teeth._

 _Clarke looked quickly back to Lexa's intoxicating green eyes before starting to work on getting the arrow out. She heard a groan of pain from the women but kept going. Then gripped the remaining shaft of the arrow and pulled it out. Lexa groaned much louder. Clarke quickly went to bandaging the wound. She stood up with a small smile. "Done. You should sleep here."_

 _Lexa shook her head. "No, you've been too kind to me and when they find out I'm still breathing they might hurt you."_

 _"Why do they want you?"_

 _Lexa didn't know why she answered that question. "I tried to assassinate Lord Wallis."_ _Clarke's mouth dropped in shock. "Still want me to stay?"_

 _Clarke thought about that question for a moment. "Yes, you didn't kill him and that's what counts."_

 _"Not him but many more have fallen to my blade."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"I fight for freewill, peace whilst he fights for power over everyone, everything." Lexa told her. There was clear hatred in her tone._

 _"You can stay, you're hurt."_

"Why's that Clarke?" Lexa asked, she was buying herself some time.

"Because you broke my heart!"

"You're the one who left me to join them!" Lexa shouted back, finally feeling the anger of what happened between them.

 _Lexa didn't know how she allowed herself to fall from Clarke. She just kept running into Clarke, more Clarke saving her life. Then it turned into Lexa coming to Clarke every time she needed to talk to someone. Their first kiss had been soft and quick but it made Lexa feel things which she hadn't felt since Costia, maybe even more. The 'I love you's followed shortly after. Lexa was happy. She was considering leaving the order so she could build a life with Clarke but the blonde seemed distant lately. She had talked to Octavia, her brother's wife, and her brother, Lincoln, about it twice. They had disagreed about her leaving because Lexa was the best they had. Lexa understood why, if she left then she'd never be allowed back._

 _She had a mission to take out the Grand Master of her enemies. It was simple, he would die by her blade. Getting in was easy, it always was. Taking out both of the guards at the door was easy. Two throwing knives to the throat, no noise made. Guns were messy and loud. She hid in the shadows, used the element of surprise. She quickly scanned the area before entering the room._

 _Grand Master Jaha sat at his desk as the doors opened. He didn't look up. He knew it was his time. Assassins had been close, he just hoped that it was who he suspected to be there to kill him. "Pull down the hood." He spoke calmly. He looked up to see the hooded figure. Her hood and clock was a dark red, her tunic was black, her pants brown and her boots were also black._

 _The women didn't remove her hood just walked towards him. She saw the gun in his hands. He quickly raised it up Lexa grabbed his wrist fast enough to stop him from firing. She then kicked his legs from under him. "Yu gonplei ste odon." Lexa spoke before slicing his throat._

 _"Turn around slowly, hands in the air and remove the hood." There was a clip of a gun being able to shoot. Lexa knew the voice, she knew it all too well. She gritted her teeth. She removed the hood on her head, her back was still turned. She then stood up and turned around. "Lexa?"_

 _The assassin's face was hard. She saw the emblem on Clarke's belt, she was one of them. She wasn't just one of them, she was the apprentice of the Grand Master. The gun in Clarke's hand had dropped slightly put was still raised. "I seems that your Grand master is dead. The second of this month, if I remember rightly." Lexa had killed them both, once they had fallen there would be peace._

 _"Did you know?" Clarke asked her._

 _Lexa shook her head. "No however I would like to say it would be wise for me to leave."_

 _"I can't let you do that." Clarke told her quickly, there was panic in her tone. "Join us, Lexa. We can live together. We wouldn't keep us apart unlike the order which you swore your life to. I love you, Lexa. Let us be together for real."_

 _Lexa gritted her teeth. "You know nothing of the order. I will never join you." Lexa snapped then added._ _"You are the enemy. Love is weakness. I no longer care about you." With that Lexa's hand let off a smoke bomb on her belt. The room filled with smoke. Lexa pulled her hood back onto her head before getting out of the room through the window. It was little effort to get onto the rooftops. Then she took off running from the building. She couldn't think about Clarke and who she was. She would break if she did._

 _When the smoke cleared, Clarke looked around to see Lexa gone. She rushed over to where Jaha was and cursed under her breathe. He had promised her a life which her and Lexa would live in. Now the assassin was gone. Clarke wondered if she ever loved her at all, if Lexa had ever actually cared. Maybe it was just a cover to the world, to be shown as a normal person._

"I joined them for us!" Clarke shouted back.

"You knew I'd never join them! You did it for yourself!" Lexa responded, anger was filling her body. Then it turned into sadness. "You're the one who destroyed us." Lexa spoke in a tone which showed her own heartbreak. "I wanted to leave the order. I wanted to have a life with you but not with them. You're the one who took that away from us. You can't blame me for the reason both of our hearts ache." There were unshed tears in her eyes.

Clarke pushed Lexa away and dropped the knife. "You left me. You let them turn me into this."

"I thought I already lost you to them." Lexa told her.

"I love you." Clarke confessed, it had been a year but that never faded. Her eyes went to the ground.

"I love you too." Lexa said right back. Their eyes contacted again, there was still pain in both of them but there was also hope. Hope that one day, they could go back to what they once were. Clarke then kissed Lexa who kissed her right back, the anguish was still there but the kiss also gave hope. There was that flicker of hope. A hope that in time they could be together once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary-** **Clexa, Linctavia, Rayna, Memori and Bellamy, Miller all decide to play a game of paintball. Modern AU.**

* * *

Anya was handing out the paintball guns. There were 9 of them in total; Lexa, Clarke, Anya, Raven, Lincoln, Octavia, Emori, Murphy, Bellamy and Miller. Lexa after everyone got their paintball gun spoke, "Okay, everyone clear on the teams?"

"No, I was too busy staring at Anya, who looks amazing today." Raven said then added with a smirk "She also has an amazing girlfriend who is super smart and-" Raven was cut off by Anya putting a finger to Raven's lips. The whole group laughed whilst Raven pouted.

"Because Raven can't keep it in her pants, babe, please explain again." Clarke said moving towards Lexa who was all Commander mode, or that's what Octavia called it when Lexa got all serious and scary. Clarke pressed her lips to Lexa's cheek before intertwining their fingers.

Octavia rolled her eyes. "Lexa no being Commander Heart eyes, we need our scary ass Commander right now to lead us. So no sleeping with the enemy." Octavia said crossing her arms and giving a look towards Clarke. Some times the blonde wondered if Octavia was worse than her girlfriend.

"No way, Lex is too hot for me to stay away." Clarke taunted and pressed her lips to Lexa's again. They broke apart after being sure that Clarke's point was across.

Lexa chuckled before speaking. "Okay so the teams are as followed; team grounder is me, Anya, Lincoln, Emori and Octavia-"

"What? O, you're a Sky Person!" Bellamy complained.

"Sorry, Bell but the teams have to be even and I'd rather not face the team which all turn into warriors when playing paintball." Octavia explained with a smirk.

Lexa rolled her eyes. "Then team Skaikru is Clarke, Raven, Bellamy, Murphy and Miller."

"Can we play paintball now? I need to shoot something, I'm bored." Murphy said with a huff.

Lexa looked down at her watch. "Let's go, 5 minutes to prep then game on."

* * *

After the separating of the two teams, each grouped up. On the South side of the forest which they were playing in was Team grounder. This wasn't the first time they had played, they had a running game thing which they did every Saturday then would go out for something to eat afterwards, the losing team paying. Team grounder all stood in a circle as Lexa began to talk about their plan. "Okay so we know who the best shots are in their team." Lexa stated.

Octavia nodded, "Bell, Miller and Clarke."

"So, we target them." Anya said.

Lexa began drawing in the dirt with a stick. "Anya and I will get the right side." Lexa said drawing a direction with two X's on it. She usually did take left side but she decided to go right with Anya this time. "Octavia, Lincoln and Emori will get left side." Lexa did the same as before but now on the left side and 3 X's.

"Remember, these aren't our friends or girlfriend's/boyfriend's, they're the enemy. Love is weakness." Anya reminded the group who nodded. "We move in the trees, not seen or heard."

Lexa then stood up and brushed off the dirt which was on her pants. "Let's move out."

* * *

Team Skaikru were treating this very differently, they weren't as sneaky as the grounders, they didn't know the woods as well but they could win this. "Okay, we need to get Lexa first which will be easy." Clarke stated with a smirk.

Bellamy's eyes widened. "They're the best at this game in their team."

"Yeah but the thing Lexa wouldn't shoot me or at least will hesitate. During that hesitation, Murphy or Bellamy will shoot her. Which means we go left like Lexa always does." Clarke explained the first part of the plan.

""I'll paint it red." Bellamy thought about what he said. "Well, I'll paint it blue." He corrected because they were blue like the sky as they're name of the Sky People. Whilst the grounders got green, like the trees or grass. He found quite funny how each leader's color was the same as their eyes with Clarke being their leader and her eye color being blue whilst Lexa was the leader of the grounders whilst her eye color was green. He didn't bring it up because Clarke would go into more detail about Lexa's eyes and how beautiful they were.

Clarke then mostly turned to Murphy. "Not in the face again or I will kill you myself."

Murphy put his hands up and laughed. "That was an accident."

"Well, you bruised her face and I don't want to see her hurt only covered in paint." Clarke said as she slapped the back of his head playfully.

Raven made a noise of 'Oooo' then spoke. "Murphy is getting chewed out by the Princess." She teased with a laugh. Everyone else laughed with her but Murphy who pouted.

"Miller, Raven, you're on right side which is normally Anya and Emori." She ordered.

Clarke was surprised not to get a comeback from Raven but was surprised to get one from Miller. "Raven, remember you're girlfriend is evil during this game."

Raven shook her head. "No, mine is crazy hot during this game. Angry Anya is like a drug which I can't get enough of." Raven corrected with a smirk.

"Still evil." Miller muttered.

"Let's go." Clarke said and went off with Murphy.

* * *

Raven and Miller were walking through the woods looking for any sign of life. "Miller, you can't be serious. Batman vs Superman sucked ass." Raven said, they had all seen the movie last weekend as a group.

"It wasn't bad, I like Batfleck and Wonder Women." He defended. Then got hit in the chest by a green paintball. Raven was quick to react and went behind a tree.

Anya then jumped down from the tree with a smirk. She looking at Miller. "No, Rave is right. Batman vs Superman sucked." Miller then walked back to the car muttering about how the movie didn't suck. Anya then turned to her girlfriend who hadn't noticed that Lexa had gotten behind her. "Any last words, babe?"

"I'm breaking up with you." Anya froze for a second, Raven was thinking on her feet, she wasn't being serious. Then blue covered Anya's chest. "I'm not actually breaking up with you." Raven confessed and began laughing at her girlfriend's face who had realized what just happened. However then stopped when she felt something be fired into her back.

She turned around to see Lexa. "That was dirty, Reyes. But I respect it." Lexa said with a smirk.

"Jus drein jus daun, Heda." Anya spoke in Trigedasleng, it had been a language which her, Lexa and Lincoln had made up when they were younger.

"Jus drein jus daun." Lexa repeated before disappearing back into the trees to go find the rest of her team.

Raven turned to Anya with a smirk. "Wanna go have a quickie?" Raven asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"No." Anya said walking off, she was faking being mad but just decided that this would be more fun to do. Raven quickly caught up with her and made a face which looked like a kicked puppy. Anya rolled her eyes and wrapped her arm around Raven's shoulders. "Let's go back to the car, loser."

"I'm the one who shot you." Raven protested.

"But your team is still gonna lose. You didn't get Lexa out and she's ruthless." Anya told her with a smirk.

Raven chuckled. "Not towards Clarke. Your big, bad Commander turns into a pile of mush around Clarke."

* * *

Clarke, Bellamy and Murphy were watching the woods, more the trees, for the other team. "Where do you think they are?" Murphy asked, both Bellamy and Clarke shrugged and continued looking.

They began looking around before spotting something go through the trees. "There!" Bellamy shouted and pointed. He began shooting at it.

"Bellamy, you just gave away our position. I won't let Lexa beat me again." Clarke grumbled the last part and began looking even more. She then did spot something in the tree, it was clearly a Lincoln. She was quick to shot and hit him.

Lincoln dropped from the tree with a chuckle looking down at his jacket and the blue patch on it. "Good shooting, Griffin. Don't get killed, Mur." She said with a nod before going towards the cars. She winked at Murphy before she did.

* * *

Lexa was quick to find Lincoln and Octavia who were still in the trees. The turned to see Lexa as she reached them. "Anya's down?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, Raven played dirty but I got her and Anya did get Miller." Lexa told them both and then spotted Clarke who was talking with the rest of her team. "Who got Emori?" Lexa asked when she looked away from Clarke.

Octavia motioned towards Clarke. "Your girlfriend, hell of a shot too."

"I except nothing else." Lexa muttered with some pride in her voice looking back towards Clarke. "O, you get your brother. Lincoln, you get Murphy and I've got Clarke." The three nodded.

* * *

Octavia fired the first shot and it landed right on Bellamy's back. He spun around and cursed under his breathe when he saw the other team who had now jumped down. Clarke and Murphy were quick to get under cover, they barely missed getting shot by Lexa and Lincoln respectively. "Murphy, distract them." Murphy's eyes widened. "Do it." He nodded and ran to the next tree, three paint balls followed him. It gave Clarke enough time to get a shot off, it did hit Lincoln. Murphy had gotten out clean.

It turned into a battlefield of green and blue. Murphy was able to get Octavia out on a lucky shot but got nailed by Lexa quickly after. It was just her and Clarke left. "Hey babe, wanna just pretend I won and I'll make it up to you?" Clarke asked as she fired another paintball which did miss.

Lexa laughed. "Scared you'll lose, Griffin?" Lexa then fired again which barely missed the blonde.

"No, I just don't want to hurt you." Clarke corrected as she shot at her girlfriend. However she saw that she got nothing in response. She looked to see Lexa wasn't there anymore. "Damn it." Clarke muttered under her breathe.

Clarke turned around to meet the face of her girlfriend. The shock caused her to drop her gun. "Oh my god." She said at the same time as dropping the gun. Lexa began laughing hectically. "You gave a heart attack." Clarke said with a pout then realized that Lexa had sobered up and now had a paintball gun pointed at her whilst she was unarmed.

"That was the point." Lexa stated with a smirk.

"You're not gonna shot me, I'm unarmed and from this close up it will hurt and you don't want that because you love me." Clarke told her trying to test her luck.

"Sorry, Clarke, but love is weakness." She then pulled the trigger. Green splattered Clarke's stomach.

The blonde did feel the sting of the shot. She then glared at Lexa. "I'm breaking up with you." Lexa laughed and picked up Clarke's paintball gun. Using the straps she put both her own and Clarke's over her shoulder. "Don't laugh, I'm being serious."

Lexa went in front of Clarke with a smirk playing upon her lips. "You say that every time you lose, my love." Clarke rolled her eyes because Lexa was right. Lexa kissed Clarke's cheek sweetly. "I'll carry you back."

"Wait, wha-?" Clarke asked just as Lexa's swept her off her feet. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck. Lexa was know carrying her bridal fashion. "Being all cute won't make me forgive you."

"I love you, Clarke."

"I love you too." Clarke responded then smirked. "I guess, I can't stay mad at you but that was still dirty play, Miss. Woods."

Lexa chuckled and kissed Clarke sweetly. "Oh come on, in laser tag you told me that you loved me for the first time just so you could win."

Clarke rolled her eyes. "It still worked and it wasn't like I didn't make it up to you later. Plus, I do love you."

Before Lexa would respond they reached the rest of their friends. "Who won?" Octavia and Raven both asked at the same time. They both looked at each other for a second then shrugged.

"Lexa because she's an ass." Clarke told them. There were high fives from the grounders whilst the Sky People all groaned.

"What game you wanna play next week?" Lexa asked with a smirk.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Anymore ideas for other oneshots tell me because they only really come to me every once and a while.**


End file.
